As long as you love me
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Naruto gets badly injured during a mission and is rushed to the hospital. Sasuke is sitting in the hospital, waiting to hear news of how Naruto is doing. As he is waiting, he thinks back to the times they spent together over the years, leading up to the event where Naruto landed in the hospital. SxN, yaoi, read at your own risk. Read and Review please.


**As long as you love me**

Naruto blinks in numbed thought as he looked around the sewer walls; murky water softly moving to and fro against his ankles that filled the halls in his mind. He picked up his feet and followed his bleak surroundings only to end up in front of Kyuubi's cage. Naruto blinked slowly as he looked into the dark cage before bleary red eyes appeared before him.

"**Kit…"**

The voice sounded tired, drained, almost dead as it reached Naruto's ears. Naruto's fingers twitched in reflex to the nickname. Then Naruto noticed something. He felt numb, completely numb. Normally he always felt something. A sting of a wound. The knitting feeling that Kyuubi's chakra gave off when he healed something in his body. An emotion. Love. Pain. Sadness. Betrayal. Not this numb feeling. No, he never felt this numb feeling before. This was an unknown feeling to him and he had to admit, he didn't like this feeling one bit. The emotions he wanted to feel flitted out of his reach before he could grasp one. He stared at Kyuubi, trying to comprehend _why_ he was numb.

The answer he received was dreadful.

"**We're dying Kit…"**

Sasuke sat in a hard uncomfortable plastic chair that the hospital owned. He will never understand why they would make their chairs so uncomfortable in a place of healing and getting better. Their chairs had to cause some damage to a person. His butt was numb from sitting in it already.

Sasuke sat with his hands clasped in front of his face, elbows on knees, and forehead resting on clasped hands. His onyx eyes stared ahead at the floor, unfocused. His mind was elsewhere as he waited for the news of Naruto. His dobe.

He didn't fully understand what was going on, but from what he heard, it was enough to make his blood run so cold it froze. The lump that formed in his throat threatened to choke him as Sakura quickly stopped at their house to tell him the news. His limbs felt limp as his head swam and he felt the need to be sick as his stomach twisted and turned.

God, he still felt like that now. His body shuddered as his imagination ran wild on the possibilities on what happened and what Naruto looked like. All he knew was that Naruto was in critical condition and Kyuubi wasn't healing him.

He growled.

That damned fox had better start fixing his blonde now or he was going to go crazy and march in that operation room and using Sharingan on that dobe before forcing the Kyuubi to heal Naruto!

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

He needed to eat. He needed rest. He needed Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes to go back to his past time. Staring at the floor.

"Dobe, you had better survive this or I'll kill you personally for leaving me like this." He mumbled under his breath. A sudden voice drifted through his mind as quiet as a summer's breeze, "As long as you love me, I'll always be with you."

Sasuke blinked.

That was what Naruto had promised him years ago when they were 16 and had just started dating. The corners of his lips twitched at the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_A young blond, no more than 16, was sprawled out on a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets. His black shirt was rumpled and showed off some stomach as his orange pants covered his spread eagle legs. A raven haired teen stood at the entrance of the bedroom, looking at his blonde idiot in amusement when said blonde idiot decided to flip over and snuggle into the blankets. _

"_Geez Sasuke, what have you been hiding in your room?" the blonde complained._

_A slender eyebrow rose at the strange question._

_Naruto peaked an eye Sasuke's way. He hefted himself onto his elbows, "I mean seriously, you got this amazingly soft bed with sinfully soft sheets. Not to mention I could just die on this pillow!" Naruto then sat up and sat indian style facing Sasuke and pointing at him with a finger. "You, sir, have got the devil's room because of this bed."_

_Sasuke snorted at his dobe. "Hn." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh, thank you teme for gracing me with your wide vocabulary answer." _

"_Idiot." Sasuke laid down, pulling Naruto with him. Naruto let out an indignant yelp as Sasuke pulled him down and situated him on his chest, hugging the blonde close. The raven nuzzled the soft blonde locks; pulling the boy closer to him in a protective hold. The blonde sighed in content before he started to pick at Sasuke's shirt in thought._

"_Sasuke?" said man let out a grunt to let Naruto know that he was listening. "Our lives are going to get more dangerous since we are both aiming to become ANBU and then I'll become Hokage, making me more of a target than an ANBU so I'll be in more danger than I was before and I'll have to keep my guard up even more then and –" Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Dobe, you're rambling. If you have something on your mind then spit it out and get to the point." _

_Naruto nodded before Sasuke took his hand off the blonde's mouth. "Sasuke, what would you do if I die?" Naruto questioned softly, not looking at the raven. The body underneath the blonde froze. What kind of question was that? And how could he answer that too? _

"_Dobe, where the hell did that come from?" the raven growled. Naruto sighed. "It was just a thought since we are serious about each other and we are going to be going into more dangerous work, so I was just wondering…" Naruto trailed off, the question again hanging from his lips as he awaited Sasuke's answer. Sasuke sighed too, raking his fingers through his raven hair. Lids closed over coal black eyes as he thought about the question Naruto so kindly asked him. _

"_I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully. "I don't know, but I know I'll never let you go since I love you." He stared seriously into the blue orbs below him. A smile spread wide over tanned cheeks and a chuckle escaped past those pink lips of his. "As long as you love me, I'll always be with you. I promise Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked a bit at the enthusiastic response before leaning down to kiss him on those sinful lips of his. "Hn, Dobe."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips at that memory. That meant Naruto was going to be okay, since the dobe knew that Sasuke still loved him, right?

He sighed; irritated at the length of time it was taking to wait. What was taking them so long? He wanted to see his blonde dobe again and yell at him for making him worry like this. He stared at the door then, silently willing it to let out a doctor or Tsunade to tell him the progress of his husband.

Husband. That one word still sent shivers down his spine at the thought that his dobe finally married him. His thumb went straight to the white gold band on his ring finger, toying with it out of fond memories of that day.

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto paced back and forth in the small chapel that Konoha had. He kept biting his bottom lip out of worry and a few times he broke through the lip, but Kyuubi healed it right back up. He went to the door to peak out at the people in the chapel, his white kimono trailing on the floor after him. Oh god, he couldn't do this, he couldn't marry Sasuke!_

_It wasn't because he didn't love the moody raven, because he did! It was just; this was a big decision for a 19 year old who just got promoted to ANBU a week before the wedding along with the fact that Sasuke asked him to marry him three months ago. THREE FRICKEN MONTHS AGO! And here the blonde was 3 months later in a white kimono about to walk down the aisle to seal the deal with Sasuke and live happily ever after in the Uchiha mansion. Yeah right. The two of them fought like cats and dogs on a good day and tried to kill each other on their worst days. This relationship wasn't going to work, and he was terrified that Sasuke was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life._

_There was also another big issue. Naruto was male. That means he can't repopulate the Uchiha clan. He can't give Sasuke his last goal in life. Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he thought about ruining his lover's life. He sniffled a bit, willing the tears away. _

_A knock on the door tore Naruto away at the depressing thoughts. "Come in." Naruto tried to steady his voice so the person didn't think he was crying. A leg clad in black dress pants stepped in; bring in the rest of Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. _

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked unfazed as he stepped further in the room, closing the door softly behind him. Black met blue as their eyes locked. "Having second thoughts, dobe?"_

_The question cut straight through Naruto. "No." he said stubbornly. He stared longer into Sasuke's eyes before lowering his. With a sigh he admitted his true thought. "Yes"_

"_Hn." That broke the dam holding Naruto._

"_It's not that I don't love you Sasuke, I do, I really do, but I'm just worried that I'm gonna ruin your life and I'm male for god's sake so I can't give you the children that you want and I'll be a horrible husband because I'm not good at cooking and cleaning and everything like that and I have Kyuubi too so that will be extra baggage on your shoulders that you will have to bear and, and, and-" Naruto was cut off by soft lips that closed around his own. Naruto moaned and leaned into that kiss more .Sasuke pulled back first, watching the blush grace tanned whiskered cheeks and how the blonde kept his eyes closed a moment longer with his lips slightly parted. Sasuke almost went back for more._

"_Dobe, don't insult me on our wedding day. I'm marrying you because I love you. I don't give a damn that you're a male and you can't have kids. There are other options to repopulate my clan. You'll learn to cook and clean in the future, but for now, we have a wedding to be at." The smirk and confident words were all Naruto needed as Sasuke left the room to go to where he needed to be at. Naruto smiled. It was gonna be rough at first, but a new life with Sasuke sounded better and better each moment he thought about it. Soon he couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and say 'I do.'_

_Iruka popped his head in then. "Are you ready Naruto?" _

_Naruto nodded his head, smile still in place as he walked out of the room. Soon he was making his way down the aisle where friends stood to watch. All Naruto could see was the smirk on Sasuke's face that reassures him that everything was going to be alright. Naruto smiled brightly back._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sasuke smiled at the fond memory that his wedding day brought to him. The honeymoon was even better.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto had a few break downs after that because of his fear of being a bad husband to Sasuke, but they pulled through in the end and their 6th year anniversary was swiftly approaching them. Hopefully they will be able to celebrate it this year. Sasuke shook his head at the dark thought. No, they would celebrate it together this year and they will both be happy.

Footsteps interrupted Sasuke's train of thought as they approached him. He looked up with tired eyes to see his old sensei with two small kids; one in each arm. In his right arm was a girl with bright blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were closed, so you couldn't see the color. She was dressed in light purple pajamas with her feet bare. Her blonde head rested on Kakashi's shoulder, sleeping away. On his left arm slept a boy in dark blue pajamas. His messy raven hair spiked up in the back while his bangs brushed his cheeks. He was slightly tan, but still a healthy pale. Like the blonde girl, his feet were bare too.

Kakashi moved his arms a bit to wake the two up. "Wake up, you two. We are here." The two small kids woke up and stared ahead blearily with their dark blue eyes. They blinked a few times, trying to shake the haze of sleep from their beings as they rested against the warm body holding them.

Sasuke stood up on shaky and numb legs from sitting too long. "Thank you for bringing them Kakashi." Kakashi nodded his head as he watched his old student silently. "Hana, Ryuu, come here. " said kids looked towards Sasuke. Hana smiled brightly at him, but sleep was still present in her eyes and smile while Ryuu just stared at him. They both held their arms out at him as he walked closer. Hana immediately snuggled into the new warm body holding her as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Ryuu leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes as his arms also wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke held the two close to his body, breathing in their scents that calmed him down.

Sasuke looked down at the content kids that rested on his body. They were his miracles. Of course after Naruto, but these kids came a close second on his miracle list. These kids were his and his blondes own kids. Sasuke still marveled at the fact of how they came to be. He knew it had something to do with the Kyuubi and messing with Naruto, but it was still hard to think that these angels came from his love. His blonde dobe.

Finding out that Naruto was pregnant and the birth itself was a hell of a surprise. He still remembered it all too and he was sure he would never forget for the rest of his life.

_~Flashback~_

_The covers were thrown back as a blonde man sprinted into the master bathroom. The raven man lying in bed woke up to the sound of his husband retching in the bathroom. He growled as he sat up before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Naruto sat on the ground with his head in the toilet, his stomach finally at ease, but he was still waiting to see if his stomach decided to bring up anything more. His ear twitched as he heard the sound of running water from the sink and he slowly lifted his head to see Sasuke standing in his boxers with a washcloth under the running water._

_He knelt down next to the blonde and held the warm washcloth out to him. Naruto took the washcloth with a thankful look on his face and rubbed softly at his face. Sasuke helped him stand up and looked at his husband. "That's it. I'm taking you to Tsunade today." Naruto looked up, shocked, at what Sasuke said. A refusal and a reason to back it up was resting on his tongue ready to be release when Sasuke interrupted him. "No, I don't care what you think. In the three years we have been married, you were never sick and in the 6 years we were together, not including the time for how long I've known you, you have __**never**__ been sick. So I'm going to do the right thing as your husband and take you to be checked."_

_When Naruto still looked like he was going to argue with him, Sasuke lowered his pride a bit and stepped closer to his blonde and hugged him tight. "I'm worried about you Naruto. Let me be assured that nothing is seriously wrong with you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and nuzzled his face into his husband's bare chest. "Alright teme, I'll go."_

_Around noon they were knocking on the Hokage's door. "Come in." Tsunade said through the thick oak doors. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in reassurance before leading them to stand in front of the Hokage's desk. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto has been throwing up for the past three weeks. Can you please take a look at him?" Sasuke stood proud as he stared straight at Tsunade. _

_The busty blonde leaned back in her chair to observe the two, mainly Naruto. She noticed that the man was slightly paler than his normal color and his eyes had slight bags underneath them. "Alright, Naruto come over here and I'll see what's wrong with you." Naruto nodded before he walked over to stand in front of Tsunade. _

_Tsunade stood up and her hands glowed with green chakra. She moved her hands all over Naruto's body, finding nothing wrong with it until she reached his stomach. Her brows furrowed and her hands felt his stomach. "This isn't possible." she muttered as she stared harder at the blonde male's stomach. "What? What's wrong Granny?" She glared at Naruto for the name before looking back at his stomach. _

"_Well, it seems that you appear to be pregnant Naruto." Tsunade stepped back, done with the examination and positively sure that the blonde male was pregnant. Both ninjas in the room looked to her in surprise. "WHAT!" Naruto screeched, clutching at his still flat stomach. The boy when so pale that he almost rivaled Sasuke. "How is this possible Tsunade-sama?" The raven whispered through numb lips._

_Sasuke never thought the blonde would get pregnant and they two have talked about kids through their marriage too. They went over the idea of adopting or having another give them a baby, but that was going to be a while away. Never in their wildest dreams did they think Naruto would get pregnant. _

_Tsunade sat down and stared at the two ANBU's in front of her, both pale and ready to pass out. She folded her hands in front of her face and stared squarely into their eyes. "It seems the Kyuubi has created an artificial womb inside Naruto. While it may be artificial it can still preform all the things a natural womb can do, so the babies will be fine. Also the Kyuubi is using most of his chakra to support the womb, leaving Naruto with his own chakra supply. So I'm going to be taking Naruto off of missions once he enters his second trimester. Currently his is about 3 months along."_

_The married couple let this new information sink in. Naruto was overjoyed that he was carrying Sasuke's child yet he was absolutely furious at Kyuubi for messing with his body without permission and not telling him that he can have kids or that he was pregnant. Sasuke stood silently still as he also let Tsunade's words sink in. Then he realized something. "Wait you said babies, as in more than one. How many are in him?" Naruto whipped his head up to look at Tsunade, a hand clutching at his stomach. Tsunade smirked, "I felt four chakra signals coming from Naruto's body. Naruto's own chakra, the fox's and two other small amounts in the womb. Congratulations, you guys are having twins." As soon as the words left Tsunade's mouth and became fast friends with Naruto's brain, Naruto blacked out._

_The follow months of Naruto's pregnancy proved to be interesting and frustrating. As soon as Naruto recovered from his fainting spell, though he denies that he fainted, he just had a moment of weakness and passed out from shock, he panicked. He was worried that Sasuke was upset at his sudden pregnancy and he wouldn't love him. His pregnancy just confirmed that Naruto was a freak of nature since he is clearly a male and is pregnant and oh god, what would his friends and village say when they found out. It terrified the blonde to no end when he thought of all the rejection he and his little ones would receive and then he would have to move to Suna with Gaara before he was kicked out there for his pregnancy and then he would have to be a traveling nin with two kids and he knew that that was no way to raise his kids and then and then and then. Sasuke smacked him across the face to stop the blonde from hyperventilating. "Whatever is going through that thick head of yours, knock it off. I still love you and I'll help you raise our kids together Naruto."_

_And just like that Naruto calmed down and stared into Sasuke's sincere eyes and for a moment he saw dark haired and blonde haired kids running around with eyes as blue as the sky and eyes as dark as coals and with skin ranging from his tan to Sasuke's pale. Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke then and grabbed a hold of his pale hand. He turned and thanked Tsunade for her help before leading his husband home to celebrate the new life they created._

_Naruto was happy with his life for the first few weeks of his pregnancy. He had a loving husband that showed him how much he still loved the blonde in the bedroom, and in the bathroom, and in the living room, and in the kitchen, and everywhere his horny husband decided to show him how much love he had for his blonde. Naruto was also happy that his friends took his new pregnancy well. The girls gushed over the idea of a baby shower and decorating the babies' rooms along with everything else that came with the pregnancy. The males all felt a form of sympathy for the blonde male and the upcoming months the couple will have to face. _

"_So you really are dickless." Sai said with a fake smile towards Naruto when the group was gathered to hear the news of Naruto's pregnancy. Naruto blushed and gave an indignant squawk while he tried to come up with an insult. Sasuke glared at the brunette for insulting his lover. "Sai!" Sakura screamed at him before knocking him upside the head. She turned to the new parents and said, "I'm sorry for my husband's thoughtless comment, but he is still learning how to be human." Naruto brushed it off with an easy smile, already expecting something like this from Sai after the long years of working with the ninja. Sasuke, however, wasn't so easy to forgive the insult and pulled Naruto closer to his frame. _

"_So, billboard brow, when are you going to take the step into parenthood? Naruto and Sasuke have already beat you in that race, so you and Sai surely have to follow." Ino stated as she relaxed against the sofa in Sasuke and Naruto's house. Sakura's blush went a few shades darker than her pink hair as she twiddled with her thumbs. "Umm… well… ahh…" She stuttered out at the embarrassing question. "We're working on it, but we should have our results soon enough." Sai, Sakura's blunt husband, answered for his embarrassed wife. He pulled his wife closer to his body by her waist and she blushed a couple more shades darker. She coughed and tried to control her blush, "I don't need that from you Ino-pig, just because you and Shikamaru already have two kids, doesn't mean the rest of the world needs to start making babies right away like you." _

_Ino chuckled and leaned against her husband of 4 years. "Well Hinata just had a baby with Kiba and Neji is living with Gaara now so we know he won't have a baby anytime soon, unless Gaara is just like Naruto. Choji is getting married in a month to Ayame and Lee and TenTen are working on their third child. Shino is with a girl in his own clan. You're the last in our group now to have kids." Ino smiled at Sakura evilly as she thought of ways to help her best friend to get pregnant. Sakura shivered at that smile, already knowing what her friend was thinking. "Oh no, Sai and I are happy enough and a baby will appear when they are good and ready to show up. Let's focus on Naruto's pregnancy first before we start on mine." _

_Sakura had a glaring match with Ino for a bit before the blonde relented. They turned back to face Naruto, ready to plan everything with the blonde when they noticed he was sleeping peacefully on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sat quiet, watching the conversations the two girls were having along with the rest of the group. _

_Shikamaru finally spoke up to Sasuke, "Kids are troublesome things, but once you have them, you'll be glad that you did have them." Sasuke nodded to his friend in agreement, already overjoyed at Naruto's pregnancy. Thankfully Lee was off on a mission with Shino and TenTen was nice enough to join them in their talk. Kiba and Hinata came too and Sasuke was getting a headache from the obnoxious dog lover who now thinks he knows everything since he is a parent. How the dog boy became a parent was beyond Sasuke's knowledge and he respected Hinata for putting up with him. Hinata was cradling their new daughter to her chest as the little one slept. "Sasuke, please take care of Naruto during the months coming up. He is going to need you now more than ever." Hinata's soft voice floated over to him. Hinata had grown out of her nervous stutter when she talked and gain some confidence as she grew. Being a new mom greatly improved her confidence too. _

_Sasuke nodded at her as Naruto softly snored on his shoulder. The group chatted for a while about random topics before they decided it was best to head home. Sasuke laid Naruto down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket before seeing his guest off at the door._

_After that, Naruto grew into his 5 month of pregnancy and he was very moody for several reasons. He kept cursing that his kids were treating his bladder like a damn water bed, always making him have to pee. He also felt useless now and bored since he wasn't allowed on missions nor did Sasuke allow him to lift anything. Naruto cried for a week when he found out that the smell of ramen repulsed him to the point of throwing up. Sasuke found this hilarious and silently congratulated the twins on a job well done._

_For the rest of the pregnancy, Kyuubi decided to torture them by withholding information on the twin's gender. No matter how much Tsunade tried to look, Kyuubi would always thicken the womb to the point where she barely felt, let alone saw, the gender of the twins. Naruto would try to beg to the fox about telling him the gender, but the fox would just ignore him or tell him he'll find out when the time comes. Naruto would always grumble and growl at the fox then. _

_Sasuke didn't care, as long as they were born healthy. During the last trimester, Sasuke did the nursery for the twins. He painted the walls a dark blue with a white plush floor. He bought two cherry oak cribs along with a changing table and rocker. The changing table had a light blue padded area on top of it where the baby laid and the cabinets underneath would hold the supplies they needed. He also bought a toy chest for the kids where they stored the toys and blankets for the twins. To add to the room, there was a big dresser in the far left corner across from the rocking chair that held the twins clothes. For now, the top two shelves held diapers while the next two drawers down held transgender clothing. The cribs faced each other with their dark blue cots. The left crib held a pure white microfiber blanket with a soft brown bunny sown in on the bottom right corner. With the blanket sat a brown plushie bunny. In the crib on the right wall had a light green microfiber blanket with dark green turtle in the left corner with a yellow butterfly trailing above it. At the head of the crib sat Sasuke's old dinosaur plushie that he had as a kid. Thankfully it still looked brand new. _

_Sasuke was proud of the nursery and Naruto happy about it too. During the pregnancy Naruto learned that Sasuke loved touching his belly, especially when the babies kicked. Sometimes Naruto would wake up at night and see Sasuke with his head on his pregnant belly, softly talking to the babies. The twins would calm down instantly as soon as Sasuke touched or talked to them. Seeing that sight always brought Naruto close to tears._

_Sasuke was scared shitless when Naruto's water broke two weeks early. Naruto was mostly calm as he got Sasuke to take him to the hospital so Tsunade could perform C-Section since it was the only way to get the babies out of him._

_Once the contractions hit, Naruto was screaming and cursing Sasuke until the contraction ended. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't mean a thing he said and held the blonde's hand through the whole thing. Six hours later they had Hana and Ryuu._

_~End of Flashback~_

Now three years later, their kids were growing up to be beautiful. Hana had Naruto's sunny personality along with his kindness, but she inherited the Uchiha glare and silence when she was in a bad mood. She also inherited Kushina's straight hair. Ryuu, on the other hand, inherited Sasuke's moody attitude and basterdness as Naruto puts it. When Ryuu got ticked off though, he became a mastermind at pranks to get his revenge and that's where Sasuke saw Naruto peak through in their son. Both of their kids inherited Naruto's bright smile when they were extremely happy.

"Papa, where is Mama?" Hana's sleepy question broke through his thoughts on the kids. Ryuu cracked a sleepy dark blue eye open to look at him too. The twins were curious on why they were at the hospital and why their Mama wasn't with them.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to them. He was at a loss of words. How could he tell his babies that their Mama is in a critical condition and that the demon inside him wasn't healing him and that their Mama may not make it.

"Your Mama is getting a check-up by Tsunade and we don't know how long it will be till he is out." Kakashi stepped in to say after seeing his student struggle to find an answer. Sasuke looked gratefully to his old teacher. "Will Mama be alright?" although Ryuu's voice was stoic and matched Sasuke's normal I-don't-care tone, Sasuke knew that Ryuu was a Mama's boy and loved his Mama to death, so he was very worried about Naruto. "It'll be okay Ryuu, your Mama is very strong." Sasuke reassured his kids before kissing each one on the forehead. Hana smiled and kissed his cheek before nuzzling her head in his neck. Ryuu nodded his head, satisfied with his father's answer as he leaned his head back on his father's strong shoulder.

"Papa, is Mama talking to Tsunade about the fight you guys had before Mama left on a mission the next day after?" Sasuke froze at his daughter's innocent question. He almost completely forgot about that fight that they had. It made Sasuke realize that he hadn't been such a wonderful husband these past couple of months.

_~Flashback~_

_Sasuke came home from his weeklong mission. His mission was a success on delivering an important document to the Hidden Mist village. Unfortunately he lost one of his teammates when they were ambushed on the way to the village. It left him in a foul mood for the rest of the trip as he felt the sting of failure of protecting his teammates. _

_Sasuke nudged his shoes off at the entrance. "Welcome home Sasuke." A cheerful voice chirped behind him. Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet his husband's cheerful blue eyes. "Hn," he grunted as he moved past Naruto and further into the house. "I made dinner for us and the twins are asleep, but they've been waiting for their Dad to get home. They'll be so excited to see you tomorrow morning and-" "Naruto!" Sasuke was getting annoyed at Naruto unnecessary chatter about things he didn't care about at this point. The failure still weighted heavily in his chest, fueling his bad mood. "I already ate. I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to bed. I'll be leaving early in the morning before the twins wake up to give my report to Tsunade and I'll be away for the rest of the day too." _

_Sasuke made his way to the stairs, glancing into the kitchen to see a candle light dinner and a full course meal that must have taken the dobe hours to prepare. He felt a twinge of guilt that quickly went away and silently promised he would make it up to the blonde later. He was halfway up the stairs when Naruto's soft voice called him. "Sasuke, I love you and I'm glad your home."_

_Sasuke continued up the stairs without a word as if he didn't hear Naruto at all. _

_He went straight to the shower and got in before quickly hopping out and going to bed. He got comfy and an hour later he heard the bedroom door silently open before Naruto made his way across the room. He felt the bed dip as his husband climbed in. Sasuke kept his back to Naruto even after he felt him snuggle up to his back. Sasuke didn't acknowledge him nor turned around to embrace him like he would in the past._

_He just gave the blonde the cold shoulder._

_The next morning Sasuke woke up before the rest of the household. He quickly got dressed and without sparing Naruto a glance, left the room. He checked in on the twins, seeing that Hana was curled up under her white blanket with the brown rabbit on the left in her twin bed and Ryuu had his limbs all over the place as his light green blanket with the turtle was draped precariously over his body. Sasuke snorted, his son might be like him when he was awake, but he was definitely like Naruto when he slept while Hana was the complete opposite. He shook his head as he quietly slipped in his children's room to recover Ryuu and kiss Hana's head. They both smiled in their sleep._

_Sasuke quickly left then, heading to report to Tsunade on his mission since he got back so late last night. After that was done, he left to the training ground, letting out all his frustration in his training. He didn't go back home until late at night, where Naruto was once more waiting for him at the entrance. "Welcome home Sasuke." He greeted quietly for once in his life. Sasuke nodded his head. "Sasuke, I have a mission tomorrow and I won't be back for a few days. I'll send letter to you and I'll let you know when I'll be back, but can you watch the twins until I do return." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a minute, watching the blonde fidget in his place. This somewhat surprised Sasuke. Naruto never fidgeted before, he was also so confident in what he had to say. This was a side of Naruto that he had rarely seen before and he only did it when he was unsure about something. _

_Sasuke felt a curl of anger at Naruto for being worried that he wouldn't watch his own kids while he was on a mission. Sasuke nodded, not really in a talking mood as he made his way past Naruto. "Sasuke." Naruto's quiet, yet strong voice reached Sasuke's ears, making him stop and turn to face the blonde. "Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto question as he stared into his husband's blank coal eyes. Sasuke didn't answer. "Are you made at me? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto's voice started to rise._

_No response._

"_Sasuke, would you fucking talk to me already! I haven't seen you in a week and the day you come home I get the silent treatment as if I did something wrong! You can talk to me Sasuke!" Naruto started to yell, losing his cool for a bit. Sasuke remained quiet as he stared at the fuming blonde._

_Naruto finally deflated as weariness took over him. "We used to be able to talk about anything and now I can't even hold a conversation with you. I don't know what is going through your head, but I hope it will clear up soon so you can have a life again. I love you Sasuke, but I'm not so sure that you feel the same anymore. I'll grab my stuff and leave early for the mission. Tell Ryuu and Hana that I love them and will miss them." Sasuke stood stock still as his husband ran up and grabbed his pack before running back down and out the door. He still stood there for another five minutes before he went to take a shower and went to bed. _

_Ryuu and Hana were happy to see him the next morning as he made breakfast for them and he also told them what Naruto said. They were sad that they didn't get to see him off but was comforted that he would be back soon._

_Days later, Sakura, one of Naruto's teammates that he left with, banged on his door in the middle of the night. Sasuke scowled at Sakura as she woke him up, but refrained himself from yelling at her when he saw her tear stained face. "Sakura what's wrong?" he led her inside checking to see if his blonde was behind her, but once he saw she was alone he closed the door. She broke out in sobs as stared at her old teammate. "It's Naruto." She got out between sobs. _

_Sasuke was confused. "What about Naruto?" he demanded as he gripped her shoulders. "He's… he's in the h-hospital and… and… he's in critical condition… we're not sure he's gonna make it!" She wailed. Sasuke's blood ran cold as he felt the world around him fall into a soundless area. "Isn't the Kyuubi healing him?" the question passed through numb lips before he could stop them as he started blankly at a wall. Sakura sniffled._

"_No." _

_That one word made his blood froze. The Kyuubi wasn't healing him. Naruto might die. His dobe might not come back to him. "I have to get back to the hospital Sasuke. They might need my help since I kept him stable until we reached Konoha. I just made a quick stop here so I could inform you right away on what was happening." With that Sakura poofed, leaving a white cloud of smoke behind her. Sasuke quickly ran upstairs, threw on some clothes and grabbed the twins. The twins mumbled something at being moved, but otherwise stayed asleep. Sasuke rushed to Kakashi and Iruka's house quickly._

_Once he reached their house he made sure Ryuu was secured over his shoulder before he rapidly rang the doorbell and banged on the door. The door swiftly opened with an annoyed looking Kakashi, both of his eyes glaring at the raven on his door step. The raven haired man quickly handed the silver jonin his precious bundles, muttering about Naruto and hospital before quickly taking off into the direction of the hospital. _

_Kakashi stood in the doorway speechless as he held his sleeping godchildren. The silver haired male closed the door and went up to the guest bedroom where he laid the sleeping twins on the queen sized bed before making his way back to his own bed where his sleeping dolphin was. When dawn approached he would figure out what was going on and return the kids to their father._

_When Sasuke finally got to the hospital, a nurse informed him that Naruto was in surgery and they didn't know how long he would be under so they told him to wait in the waiting room. The growled that he didn't get more information on his husband's condition before he sat down in the harmful chairs that the hospital provided._

_~End of Flashback~ _

Sasuke swallowed around the lump that formed in this throat again and tears came to his eyes. He willed himself to calm down for his kids sakes before he spoke. "No baby girl, Mama got hurt by some bad men so he went to get his injuries fixed by Tsunade. He'll be out soon, so get some more rest while we wait and I'll take you home to get changed." Hana, satisfied by that answer nodded her blonde hair and swiftly snuggled into her Papa's warmth instantly asleep. Ryuu stared at his father for a moment, his dark blue eyes analyzing. "I'm gonna stay up with you Papa." With that Ryuu wrapped one arm around his Papa's neck and stubbornly stayed awake.

Sasuke didn't notice that Kakashi had left until the man was approaching them again with a black teddy bear and black cat plushie. He handed the bear to Ryuu who instantly took hold of it and squeezed it close to his small chest. The jonin gently tucked the black cat in Hana's sleeping arms and stood back as he watched Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's going on?" he questioned softly, making sure not to wake up Hana. Sasuke stared at his sensei blankly for a few minutes before he answered. "I honestly don't know. The only thing I know is that Naruto is in a very bad situation." He whispered the answer as he stared at the floor again.

Kakashi nodded his head, understanding how hard it was for the raven haired Uchiha to not know what was wrong with his lover. "I'll go inform Iruka and the rest of your friends. Why don't you sit down for a bit, I'm sure someone will be out soon with more information on Naruto."

Sasuke moved back to the chair that he was sitting in before as Kakashi left to go tell everyone. And so the wait began again as Hana slept soundly and Ryuu tried to stay awake with is Papa. After another hour of waiting and his friends showing up to wait with him, the red light of the operating room flickered off, and Tsunade walked out with blood stained scrubs and an exhausted look about her.

Sasuke immediately stood up along with the rest of the group as they looked expectantly at her. "Well, we got him stable for now," she sighed as she sat heavily down in a chair. "What's wrong with him?" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade glared at him, not happy with his tone at all. "Naruto had minor and sever bruising along with laceration on every part of his body. He had multiple stab wounds, new and old, in his stomach and his heart was nicked by a kunai. I don't know if he'll pull through or not, but thankfully we got him stable."

Sasuke stood very still at this information about his husband. It sounded horrible about what happened to his dobe. His dobe wasn't even supposed to be hurt on this mission. It was a simple C-ranked mission on escorting a business man to the neighboring village that Naruto took just to have a mission. Yet how did his dobe get so horribly wounded on such a simple mission? "Tsunade, why isn't the Kyuubi healing him?" he whispered.

Tsunade stared at the broken ANBU that was clutching his kids for dear life as he stared into nothingness. "Both Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra are almost gone. From what I saw, Naruto had other injuries that resulted in Kyuubi's quick heal coupled by the fact that Naruto tapped into Kyuubi's chakra supply. I don't know who he faced, but it must have been someone very strong for Naruto to use Kyuubi's chakra almost to depletion." Tsunade got up from the chair and headed to the entrance of the hospital, wanting nothing else, but to get home and have a drink along with a goodnights sleep. "Can I see him?" Sasuke questioned, still staring ahead. Tsunade stopped briefly before continuing on, "Sure kid. Room 303."

Sasuke wanted to quickly go to Naruto's side, but he knew he had to take care of the twins before he could see Naruto. He walked up to Iruka, ignoring the rest of the group standing there. "Can you watch them for me while I go check on Naruto? You know where the spare key is to get in, they both need changed and fed. They need their nap at 12, though Hana might have a harder time since she is sleeping in a bit more. You can take them to the park or something for a while before I come to get them so they can visit Naruto." Iruka nodded and took a sleeping Hana from his arms. Sasuke started to hand off Ryuu to Kakashi when Ryuu tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck.

"NO! I want to stay with Daddy and see Mom! I don't want to go!" Ryuu screamed as he held Sasuke's neck in a death grip. He threw the black bear at Kakashi and glared at the man as he reached for him. His tiny hands wrapped around Sasuke's shirt collar while his legs clamped around his Dad's side. "Ryuu." Sasuke said sternly.

He was tired and hungry and upset with the situation that Naruto was in. He didn't want to deal with his three year old son's temper tantrums at 7 in the morning. Ryuu stopped screaming and trying to kick at Kakashi. He looked up to his father's stern black eyes before lowering his own dark blue eyes, feeling ashamed at his behavior just now.

"Ryuu look at me." Sasuke tone didn't change a bit as he watched his son flinch at his tone of voice. Ryuu slowly raised his eyes. "Ryuu, I want you to be a big boy now and watch over your sister. Mama is sleeping now, so even if you did go to see him with me, he wouldn't be awake to see you. I'll bring you back later to see Mama, but for now I want you to go with Uncle Iruka and Uncle Kakashi. Do you understand?" Sasuke softened his voice as he saw his son's navy blue eyes well up with tears. Ryuu slowly nodded his head and let Kakashi take him.

Ryuu stared over Kakashi's shoulder at his father, watching as he disappeared behind the sliding glass doors.

**~With Naruto~**

"I'm dying?" Naruto questioned the giant fox as he sat down by the cage bars. Kyuubi laid down next to him, wrapping a fuzzy tail around his small kit. **"It seems so Kit."** Kyuubi murmured as he closed his eyes. "Then why don't I feel anything? Like surprised at the fact that I'm dying or sad that I'll leave everything behind?" Kyuubi cracked an eye open at his kit. **"Because your body already accepts the fact that you're dying along with the drugs Tsunade pumped you full of to dull the pain."**

Naruto sat silent for a while, mulling over the reasons and agreeing with him. He leaned back against Kyuubi's tail, patiently waiting for his body to completely give out. Kyuubi opened his eyes to stare at his silent kit, a bit surprised that he wasn't throwing a fit about dying. **"You're not going to complain about dying early and leaving everything behind?"**

Naruto's dull eyes glanced up at the giant fox demon. "No." he simply answered. **"What about Hana and Ryuu? Are you not going to miss them? I distinctly remember you telling me that you wanted them to grow up with parents and have the childhood you always wanted."** The fox questioned the silent blonde.

"Well, I am going to miss them a lot because I love them a whole lot. But they have Sasuke to guide them in life and memories along with pictures of me. Sasuke and the rest of our friends can tell them stories if they ever want to know about me in the future. Even though I want to be there to watch them grow up and start their own lives, I know I can watch from where ever I'm going. Plus they'll have Sasuke, their father, so they won't have a childhood like we did. Also there is Sakura and Sai, TenTen and Lee, Neji and Gaara, Hinata and Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru along with Choji, Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade to watch over them if something happens to Sasuke as well. Though, I don't want Pervy Sage to watch over them while I'm gone and thank god he is out of the village at the moment." Naruto stated as he picked at the edge of his black shirt absently. Kyuubi hummed a bit in agreement. **"What about your friends and the dreams about becoming Hokage?"**

Naruto leaned his head back on the bars, now staring up into the black nothingness that made up the ceiling. "My friends will get over my death soon enough and move on with their own lives. My dreams will be passed on to someone else out there in the world, plus I don't think I would truly become Hokage, what with the villagers still hating me to some degree after I saved them from Pein and the council's old geezers still hate my guts. I bet they will piss all over my grave while laughing that the demon is finally gone." Naruto let an empty chuckle pass his lips as he thought about the old geezers dancing over his grave.

Kyuubi stayed silent for a few more moments, trying to come up with a reason to get his kit to have the will to live again. If the kit didn't have the will to live, then they would defiantly die. Kyuubi could put all his chakra into healing the blonde, but it would leave him comatose for the rest of his life since the lacking of will. He didn't want that for his kit either.

"**What about Sasuke?"** Naruto sat straight up at that question. "What about him?" he calmly said, trying to sound like he didn't care. **"Wouldn't Sasuke miss you terribly if you died, leaving him all alone with the memories of happier days?"** Naruto looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. Finally after a few minutes of silence Naruto opened his mouth, "I don't think he would care, since all he seems to be obsessed about was finding Itachi and just being stressed. I think he forgot how to love again, to love me." the whisper just barely reached Kyuubi's ears, but he heard it nonetheless. **"Kit, I think Sasuke still loves you very much. He was probably so focused because he wanted to keep you safe."** Naruto shrugged his shoulders at Kyuubi's thoughts.

The two relapsed into silence once again. They sat like that for what seemed like hours when the silence was broken once again.

"Naruto…" a voice whimpered. Naruto snapped his head up when he heard Sasuke's voice. "Teme…" he breathed, staring back up at the black nothingness.

"Oh god, Naruto. What happened to you?" Sasuke whimpered again. Naruto felt a pressure on his left hand where he assumed that Sasuke was holding his hand. Naruto wanted to reassure the teme that he was just fine and it was only a few wounds and he would be back up soon, but his voice wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry Naruto, so sorry." Sasuke whispered, squeezing his dobe's left hand lightly. "I've been such a horrible husband to you over these past months and I'm sorry for that. I just…" his soft voice trailed off before it picked back up again. "I got so worked up when I heard news of Itachi being spotted that I forgot about everything else. I didn't mean to push you or Ryuu or Hana away. I wanted you guys to be safe." Naruto heard a sniffle before a shuddering breath accompanied it.

Sasuke was crying?

Naruto stared at the black abyss in amazement.

"When I came home from that weeklong mission, I was just so tired and frustrated at myself because I lost a teammate. I felt so weak, so helpless that I couldn't save him in time. And I took it out on you." A finger ghosted over his cheek as a little wet spot hit his left hand. "Ryuu threw a fit this morning because he couldn't come see you. I had to pull out the stern parent on him. Hana was sleeping threw most of what's been going on in the past eight hours, but they know you are home."

Naruto listened vastly to Sasuke cracking voice. He heard a deep sorrow in Sasuke's low voice. "Ah, um…" Sasuke sniffled before he continued, "The twins are with Iruka and Kakashi now. The groups all here. TenTen and Lee with their three daughters, Sai is here, but he made Sakura go home since she has been working with you for the past 9 hours or so, trying to keep you alive." Sasuke's voice cracked over the last part. It took a moment before his quivering voice picked up again. "Neji and Gaara are still in Suna, but Hinata sent a letter there this morning as soon as she heard the news. Kiba and Hinata are both here with their daughter, Lena and their newborn, Kino. Shikamaru and Ino are here also. Ino looks like she is about to pop with her third child any minute. Shikamaru is with Kenji and Asuma while Ino paces out of worry. Shino is staying silent but I can see he is worried about you. Choji is eating huge amounts of food from nerves. Ayame won't be too happy about that, especially after she got him to cut back a bit on his eating."

Sasuke let out a watery chuckle at that. Naruto felt Sasuke's thumb stroke the back of hand. Sasuke's chuckle soon turned into a sob. Naruto's heart broke as he heard Sasuke start sobbing. "Gods Naruto, I'll do anything, just come back to me. Don't die on me you stubborn dobe! I love you and I know I haven't been the best, but I'll try to be better, gods, I'll try. I want to raise our kids together; they will need their mother in the future. Please don't make me tell them that their Mama died, please don't. Ryuu would probably end up like me if you died, emotionally withdrawn and anti-social. Hana will be holed up in her room with that stuffed bunny that looks all ragged and old since she had it since she was a baby. She'll start doing that fake smile you and Sai loved so much when you guys were younger." Sasuke's words became chocked up with tears as he tried to talk. Tears streaked down Naruto's face, quickly dropping down into the murky waters he was sitting in.

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there, listening to Sasuke's pleads and cries, apologizing over and over again. "It's okay Sasuke, I don't blame you, it's okay." Naruto whispered faintly into the dark abyss above his head. He wanted to break out of this prison and hold his lover close, comforting the poor raven and reassure him that everything would be alright.

Slowly, the crying slowed down to soft hiccups and weak sniffles congested of snot. He heard some rustling before the sound of Sasuke blowing his nose reached his ears. Sasuke let out a gentle sigh that held deep sadness accompanied with emptiness.

Naruto felt his hand being squeezed before soft lips that were slightly moist brushed over his forehead and down the slope of his nose before lightly being placed over his lips. The moist lips stayed there a moment longer and soon a tear joined the soft kiss. "I have to go Saiai, but I'll be back with Ryuu and Hana." Naruto felt a cool hand trek through his messy blonde locks before it disappeared.

Naruto shivered as the cold encased him. He pulled Kyuubi's tail around him, snuggling into the warmth it provided. "Kyuubi, I want to live." He murmured, suddenly overcome by the feeling of determination, love, and hope to see another day. Kyuubi smirked at his kit. **"Very well, but it will take a few days to fully heal."** Naruto didn't care, as long as he could be by Sasuke's side again, he would wait.

~A week later~

Naruto had been asleep for a week now. His body showed signs of improvement as the wounds slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but smooth tan skin behind. The only problem was, Naruto didn't show signs of waking up. Sasuke visited him every chance he got. He talked to him about what happened during the day and what the twins had been getting into. How Ryuu got mad at Kiba's daughter because she let her dog play with one of his precious stuffed toys that Naruto got him for Christmas one year and so he decided to cut her long brown hair with scissors. Needless to say Lena had to get a haircut that was similar to Hinata's old one. Ryuu was grounded for the whole day, while Sasuke had to deal with a very angry Kiba and a growling Akamaru. Thankfully Hinata stepped in and reasoned with Kiba, telling him that Lena started it, but Ryuu had no reason to cut her hair off and that Ryuu must have been overly stressed because Naruto was in the hospital so he resorted to something that mean.

Hana was being extremely quiet while Naruto was sleeping. She would cling to Sasuke and wouldn't let go. If someone tried to pry her away, she would start screaming her head off and cry and kick at anything and everything. The only other person she would cling to would be Iruka since his kindness reminded her of her Mama. Hana also stayed near Ryuu, seeking silent comfort from her twin. The twins had decided to take residence in their parent's king-sized bed, seeking their Dad's warm body as a comfort in the night. Sasuke didn't mind since it was a comfort for him as well.

Hana would sit by Naruto's side when someone would bring her, mainly her Papa and Iruka brought her a few times too. She would tell him about how her Papa was bad at doing her hair, but he would still make the best pancakes in the world. She told him that her bunny needs to be stitched again since its tail is starting to fall off again. She decided that her bunny would stay to protect her Mama from bad things. She tucked it gently besides her Mama's head. She would always kiss his cheek and say that she loves him before leaving him.

Ryuu on the other hand, would sit silently, snuggled up into his Mama's side. Most of the time he would fall asleep like that, with the comfort of his Mama's warmth. He always told Naruto that he loves him before he left too.

His friends all came to talk to him too. Ino would tell him that she had a girl and her name is Lily, after her favorite flower. Hinata would tell him stories about Kiba and Akamaru with little Lena trailing behind them on their adventures. Gaara came once with his son, Kaoru, along with Neji. They told him how things were going in Suna. Shikamaru just silently sat in the corner playing Go while bringing a fruit basket that Choji always ate at the end when he came to visit. Lee still talked about Youth while TenTen smacked him across the head and their three girls giggled at their Daddy's silly antics. Shino always stayed silent when he came to visit, but he offered words of encouragement on getting better. Iruka was being a mother hen, worrying over the comatose Naruto, but he also told him about the students he got this year. Kakashi would sometimes ruffle his hair like he used to when Naruto was a young teen as he silent read his book besides Iruka. It was comforting having his hair rubbed like that again.

By the time the second week came around, Naruto finally woke up in the middle of the night. He felt extremely weak and drained from the effort of coming back from the dead. He reached his hand blindly over towards where he knew the call button would be since he was in the hospital enough to know where everything was. He held the button in for a few seconds before releasing the red button. He silently stared at the white popcorn ceiling, darkened to a dark grey from the lightless room. Soon his door opened to reveal Tsunade.

He smiled tiredly at the blonde woman he thought of as a surrogate mom or a grandmother. "Hey granny Tsunade, can I get some water?" his voice croaked from a week of misuse. Tears rimmed her brown eyes as she rushed forward to hug the knuckled headed idiot. "Naruto." She whispered into his golden locks. "Welcome back." Naruto hugged her back with all the strength he had left. "Glad to be back Granny Tsunade." He chuckled. "Brat." She called him affectionately.

"I'll get you some water; do you want me to call anyone?" Tsunade stood at the door, looking back at Naruto who went back to laying down. "Nah, I want everyone to sleep before coming in to see me. I also want to surprise them a bit." Naruto smiled wide as he thought of everyone's surprised looks. Tsunade shook her head at him. _Same old Naruto_, she thought as she left his room in search of water.

Naruto laid back down before reaching up by his head as he felt something that wasn't the pillow behind his head. He pulled out Hana's old bunny. He smiled as he hugged the bunny close to his chest, hoping to see his family soon.

Sasuke walked into the hospital the next morning with a twin holding each hand. They were excited to tell their Mama about what they did yesterday. The tugged Sasuke to his door, eagerly awaiting for their Papa to turn the handle. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his children before slowly turning the handle. What awaited them inside was not what they were expecting.

"Ah, Sasuke, Ryuu, Hana, Mama missed you guys." Naruto sat with his legs swung over the side of the bed, sitting up like nothing was wrong. Sasuke froze at the door with widened eyes as Ryuu and Hana ran towards their Mama. "MAMA!" they screamed as they leapt at him. Naruto caught them with a chuckle and held their tiny bodies close, missing and relishing this feeling of holding them again.

Ryuu pulled back with a giant Uzumaki smile stretched across his face, his navy blue eyes almost lighting enough to be a light blue. Hana also pulled back and rained kisses on his whiskered cheek. "Mama, when did you wake up?" Ryuu question as he clutched at Naruto's hospital gown. "Ah, I woke up sometime last night." Hana pouted up at her Mama. "Why didn't you call us then?" Naruto chuckled before pulling them close to his body. "Because Mama didn't want to wake you guys up and surprise you guys when you came in to see me." The twins both snuggle into his warm body, happy he was awake and talking. "Hana, here is your bunny, his tail is all patched up too. Also, Ryuu what's this I hear about you cutting Lena's hair?" Hana squealed as her newly repaired bunny was returned to her. Ryuu paled at his mom's disapproving voice. He looked down, feeling even guiltier now that his mom was scolding him. Naruto sighed, "We'll talk about it more when we get home." He kissed his son's soft raven locks. Ryuu smiled a bit at his mom.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered at the door. Naruto looked up at him from his position on the bed. "Sasuke..." he smiled brightly at his husband. Naruto sat the twins on the bed before making his way over to Sasuke. Naruto stood right in front of Sasuke at his full height, which was only 3 inches smaller than the Uchiha's 6'3 frame. Sasuke stared at his husband, emotions flickering past him faster than he can catch up. Naruto reached a hand up to wipe away a tear that slide down his teme's face. "I told you didn't I? As long as you love me, I'll always be with you." Naruto smiled his brightest smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile slip as he crushed the blonde to his body. He pulled back enough to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Ryuu made a disgusted sound while Hana laughed on the bed.

Life was perfect for them because Naruto would forever be by Sasuke's side as long as Sasuke loved him.

_~Owari~_

* * *

**Kiba and Hinata are married with a daughter named Lena and a son named Kino.**

**Gaara is the mom while Neji is the dad with their son Kaoru.**

**Sasuke and Naruto are married with Ryuu and Hana.**

**TenTen and Lee are married with three daughters.**

**Choji and Ayame are married with a girl.**

**Sai and Sakura are married with a son.**

**Iruka and Kakashi are just together since Iruka doesn't really care if they are married or not.**

**Jiraiya is away for the time being.**

**Shino is interested in a girl in his clan.**

**Shikamaru and Ino are married with two sons named Kenji and Asuma (yes I made Shikamaru name his son after his dead teacher out of respect and honor, don't sue XD) along with their newborn girl, Lily.**


End file.
